Less Than Human
by Randomnormality
Summary: She appeared out of thin air, beaten and then died, only to wake up and she talked to Carlisle as if she was...a friend. And her current problem is about to put the Cullen's in danger. Edward/OC R&R, no Flames


**Less Than Human**

**By: Randomnormality**

Randomnormality: Hi! Ok, so this is obviously a Twilight fanfic and don't flame me, but this is an Edward/OC fic. I have nothing against Bella, but for some reason I can't get this story out of my head, so voila! Here is Less Than Human.

Disclaimer: I'm only doing the disclaimer once, so, I do not own Twilight, nor any of the Twilight characters, BUT I do own Violet, Chris, David, Lauren and Larazi. This idea is purely original so if someone wants to 'copy' my style or plot, please ask first or I will argue plagirism. Thank you for reading and be sure to comment. Tell me what you like, what you don't like and what you think I should work on or change. I promise, my OC is not a Mary Sue, she is not all powerful, she has her flaws just like anyone else and she has her weakiness just like others, so do enjoy!

* * *

****************

**Chapter One- Shattered Glass**

Thick black curls bounced over her shoulders, the only part of her hair visible in the darkness being the silver streaks running through her hair. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest as her legs pumped her body faster and further down the corridor, three sets of footsteps sounding behind her, equally rushed. She skidded around a corner and ducked under the awaiting punch, twisting around the attacker and appearing behind him in a completely fluid-like movement. A snap echoed, followed by a thump as she released the body, the three others following her racing around her, leaving her to take up the rear.

_'Vi! We have a problem!'_ a soft voice ghosted through her mind.

Sniffing the air, she caught the scent of a group of men ahead. She raced to pass the others, running side-by-side with the only other female in their group. Pulling her arm back, she let her fist fly in the darkness, feeling it connect with someone's jaw with a sickening crack. She felt an arm wrap around her from behind and quickly grabbed the wrist, pulling down and with another twist, she pulled the arm behind the person's body, granting the back of his knees with a firm kick. Feeling the man in front of her collapse, her other hand ghosted around his front, gripping his jawline before twisting it quickly.

A scream caused her to glance over her shoulder, her eyes peering through the darkness to see the other girl in her group being over-taken by three men. Glancing at her two other companions, she noticed they were having trouble fighting them off as well. She swallowed and inhaled deeply before forcing her body to move at her top speed. She raced around her companions, easily killing each of their attackers.

"Come on, this way," she commanded coldly, her voice carrying an Irish accent.

The three others followed as she sprinted down the halls. The scent ahead of her caused her to skid to a stop. There were only twenty of them and their scent was...tainted.

"Now, we have a problem. Run!" she demanded curtly as they turned on heel and dashed the way they came.

She let out a cry as she caught sight of more appearing. They were cornered. The four moved together, back to back. She closed her eyes, tapping into the last resources of her energy. They grabbed hands and shouts sounded as the shadows along the walls shifted and began swirling around the four fleeing people's feet.

"Stop them! They're trying to escape!" a familiar voice commanded.

Her eyes snapped open, silver-violet glaring at him through the darkness. A thud sounded, followed by two more and she felt two hands ripped from hers.

"No!" she shouted.

"Go, Vi! You have to get out of 'ere!" one of her companions commanded.

Without allowing her to fight back, the shadows at her feet shot up the length of her body, encasing her in total darkness before her silhouette sunk into the ground and disappeared.

Edward and Alice Cullen both looked up from their conversation as a new scent filled the house. It was cold, the scent of Cherry Blossoms and Lavender mixed together with the scent of stagnant blood and wet...dog? Both of them traced the smell to the living room just in time to see a black vortex open through their ceiling and a figure falling through, crashing through the glass table below.

Edward grabbed his sister's arm as she moved to help the person, "No, they could be a threat."

"She just fell through a freaking table, Edward," Alice argued.

Neither one, in the midst of their argument, noticed the shoulders of the girl tensing up.

"Well, it's better assuming the worse than never assuming at all," Edward argued protectively.

"Yeah, well-"

"Bloody hell will ye both shut tha hell up?," an Irish accented voice spat out.

Both of the Cullen children tensed when they realized the voice came from behind them. Turning, they both saw a girl of sixteen leaning against the wall of the living room, her breathing labored. Her thick black curls held streaks of silver, pale skin flawless on her heart-shaped face. She glared out of silver-sheen plum-colored eyes. Her loose-fitting black sweatpants and t-shirt were ripped, hanging off in shreds, an entire pant leg ripped off at the middle of her thigh.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Edward demanded after realizing he could read her thoughts, and it wasn't because of a block or anything, her thoughts were in a language he couldn't understand.

"Who I am is none of your concern and what I want?" she trailed off, sniffing the air deeply before her eyes opened again, "Is actually a who, and that very person goes by the name Carlisle."

Both Alice and Edward tensed. If she was a threat, there was no way they were going to tell her where Carlisle was. Her silver-violet gaze looked around the living room, eyes roaming over the paintings.

"What makes you think we know this Carlisle?" Alice asked, trying to turn the girl's words against her.

The silver-violet eyes snapped away from the painting and glared at the siblings, "Just because I don't know who tha hell either one of ya are, don't ya go thinkin' so little of ma' intelligence. For ya' see, that paintin' right there," the girl pointed to an old Japanese painting, "an' that one right there," then she pointed to a fresco painting, "an' that sketch right there," she pointed to a detailed sketch, drawn out with oil pastels, "were all given to a man named Carlisle Cullen."

"How the hell would you know that?" Edward snapped.

A smirk appeared on her full red lips, "I painted 'em of course. So, now, let us get back to ma' original question. Where the bloody hell is Carlisle?"

"Why should we tell you, when we don't even know who you are?" Edward growled.

She sniffed the air again, "Well, despite the damp air outside, Carlisle has a distinct scent of Cinnamon, sweet peppers and of a wet forest. He's easily traced, so I guess if the both of ye won't help me, I'll just be helpin' myself, aye?"

Faster than she had to react a fist caught her in her stomach, Edward having appeared in front of her. Her pupils dilated, eyes widening as her breath caught in her chest. _Thump._ Edward looked down at his hand, wondering what that was. _Thump-Thump._ He pulled his hand back from her stomach and hesitantly placed it against the left side of her chest. _Thump._

Edward released her in shock, allowing her body to fall as she fought for breath, his topaz-gaze turning on his sister, "She has a heartbeat, Alice. She smells like us, yet she has a heartbeat."

Alice glared before pulling out her cell phone. Going through her contacts, she selected a name and called the number.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Carlisle, someone is at the house to see you."

"Who? I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Yeah, we don't know who she is. She just showed up, crashed through our glass table, and went unconscious with one punch. She wouldn't tell us who she was, and then not only does she smell like a wet dog, she smells like one of us and..."

"And?"

"She has a heartbeat."

A pause sounded on the other line, "Are her eyes a silver-violet color? Did she seem to appear out of no where? Speak with an-"

"Irish accent. Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I'll be home soon. Get her into one of the guest rooms."

"Alright."

Alice hung up and without looking toward her brother, she moved to the limp form and hoisted the light body into her arms, carrying her up the stairs. She heard Edward following, his voice asking if she needed help. Her topaz eyes softened as she entered the guest room and laid her down.

"Edward, she's...light...too light. It's like she hasn't been eating enough. Why don't you go wait for Carlisle while I clean some of these cuts she has," Alice stated softly, to which Edward nodded hesitantly before heading back downstairs.

Ten minutes later, the blond-haired handsome Dr. Carlisle Cullen entered the Cullens' Home, Edward standing at the foot of the steps.

"That was fast," the youngest of the men stated.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, well, Alice said it was important. Now, I take it Alice has her up in one of the guest rooms?"

"Yeah. The girl's been unconscious for about ten minutes," Edward responded as the two headed upstairs.

Carlisle reached the door and turned the knob, "Oh, so I won't be late."

"Late for what?" Alice asked as they entered the room, her voice cracking slightly as she sniffled.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

The pixie-like vampire smiled sadly, "Her heart hasn't been beating for the past nine minutes."

Carlisle motioned for Alice to step back, glancing down at his watch for a moment. He grabbed the trash can from beside the computer desk before holding it out. He ignored the confused glances he received as he glanced at his watch. As the minute hand ticked to the next minute, the figure on the bed suddenly jerked to a seated position before turning her head and releasing the contents in her stomach into the trash can.

Carlisle rubbed soothing circles on her back as she sucked air back into her lungs, her half-lidded silver-violet eyes meeting his sulfur-gold ones.

"Carlisle?" she mumbled softly.

A soft smile appeared on his lips, "Violet. Feeling better?"

A cynical glint appeared in her eyes as she looked at Carlisle, "I tell ya, tha' stuff taste a lot better when it goes down your stomach than it does comin' back up."

"So, you have eaten recently?" the doctor asked.

A snort sounded from the petite girl, "Yeah, about a week ago."

Silence filled the room as the girl inhaled deeply, her gaze quickly moving from Carlisle to the other two in the room, "I'm afraid I didn't get the _pleasure_ of gettin' their names."

"This is Alice and Edward Cullen. I...adopted them a few years ago," Carlisle stated.

Her eyes took on a glint of recognition, "Of course ya' did. Now, tell me, how is tha' life of bein' a good doctor?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "Enough dodging the questions. How did you get here?"

The girl, Violet, smirked, "Well, ya see, when a man an' a woman hold a strong desire for one another they tend to-"

"I meant what are you doing here, in America. I thought you were staying in Europe," he cut her off.

Her smirk fell, "Aye. I stayed in Ireland for quiet a number of years. Then I ended up in good ol' Canada an' now...I'm 'ere, visitin' you an' your family."

"Why? You loved Europe," Carlisle asked.

Violet sighed, "Ya' might wan' ta sit for this one, Carlisle," each of the Cullen's took a seat, "Now, I can smell that others live in this house, so I'm gonna let all of ya' ta' tell them tha' story cause I can't stand repeatin' myself all tha' time."

After they three Cullen's nodded, Violet inhaled deeply before glancing over at Carlisle, "Have ya' ever heard of an organization of humans who capture an' use _other worldly creatures_ as experiments?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes. I've heard rumors of it."

A snort left the petite girl, "Aye, but what ye think of as rumors, I have ta' bare as a reality. After you an' I parted, I met someone name Lauren Elizabeth Green. Her an' I are almost completely different, except for one thing," Carlisle nodded, "She's just like me."

The doctor's eyes widened but Violet continued, "A few years after you an' I parted, I got the strong intuition ta' go East, to Ireland, so I did. Then, a few years ago, I got a strong intuition to go even further East, an' we all ended up in Canada."

"We all?" Carlisle asked.

"I found others just like me, Carlisle. Besides Lauren, there is Christopher Logan McDuff, David Anthony Watson an' Micheal Donald Larazi. Lauren an' Larazi are both like me, of the vampire-bred, whilst Christopher an' David are both of tha' warewolf-bred."

"What do you mean, just like me?" Edward asked.

Violet's gaze turned on him, "I'm a vampire with a heartbeat, as are Lauren an' Larazi. David an' Christopher are both werewolves whom have normal vital signs that a human has, an' they are blessed with more strength an' stamina during the three nights of a full moon."

"So...you could pass for normal humans?" Alice asked.

Violet's gaze turned on her, shooting her a sarcastic look, "Do I look like a normal human? I was born this way, as were tha' others."

"So, what happened?" Carlisle inquired.

Violet sighed looking up at one of the paintings mounting the wall of the guest room, "Almost ten years ago, we were betrayed by Larazi an' tha' four of us were captured by the organization. I don't really know what they did, but I know it had to deal with a lot of needles an' we were constantly pushed to our limits. We escaped eventually an' headed into the Canadian wilderness. We managed to disappear for a few years an' we were captured again three years ago. I am the only one that managed to escape this time."

"What kind of experiments did they perform?" Carlisle questioned.

"On us? Nothin', except extracting strands of our DNA an' infusin' normal humans with our abilities," eyes widened, "That's why I was tha' only one to escape this time. Tha'...enhanced humans were used as guards an' I used what energy I had ta' Jump us, but tha' others were pulled out of tha' circle an' I had no choice but ta Jump."

"And that's when you ended up here?" Edward added.

Violet nodded tiredly, "Aye, but I can't do anythin' until I'm a hundred percent an' I'm afraid by the time I do recover, tha' others will be manipulated into doin' the organization's dirty work."

"I doubt your friends would just roll over and play dead," Alice stated in a soothing voice.

Violet shook her head, "They wouldn't, but the organization has ways of...forcin' someone ta do what they want them to do. In other words, they end up brainwashed."

"Well, you know you have a room here," Carlisle insisted.

"No!!!" Violet's soft voice hardened, causing the three Cullen's to tense up, "I'm not stayin' 'ere. If the others do end up brainwashed, your family doesn't stand a chance, Carlisle. I don't want to lead them 'ere."

"Stay until you recover," Alice suggested.

Violet stayed quiet, causing Carlisle to speak up, "You would have to blend in, though. Forks is a small town and they would notice if a sixteen-year-old girl was living with us and not in school or anything."

"Ye' have a point, Carlisle," Violet agreed suddenly, "But I'm not stayin' in your home. I have more than enough money ta' get ma' own place an' I plan on it. Maybe blendin' in won't be such a bad idea."

"But, you said yourself that you don't look like a normal human," Edward commented.

Violet stood up from the bed, "I know what I said. Carlisle, would ye' grant me a room 'ere for the weekend so I can find a place in Forks. Then I'll start with the blendin' factor of this plan."

"What plan?" Alice asked.

"A plan that doesn't include anyone related to Carlisle," Violet's hardened voice snapped coldly.

Carlisle nodded, "You can stay in this room. Now, why don't we get you somethin' to eat."

Violet nodded and followed Carlisle, leaving the Cullen siblings to stare at each other in amazement


End file.
